Hacked
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: She swore from then on giving in to their need for each other when the only means of satisfying it was using mobile technology would definitely be off the agenda.


**Hacked**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **She swore from then on giving in to their need for each other when the only means of satisfying it was using mobile technology would definitely be off the agenda.

**Author's Note:- ** In answer to Beth's challenge to write a fic involving Skype or Face Time or similar. Rated for language and sexual references. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Your office fuckin now!" Malcolm shouted storming through the DoSAC office and glaring at Nicola as he did as she felt her heart sink a little and tried to think what she might have done now that would have warranted such an early morning bollocking.

"Malcolm we have a meeting in twenty minutes any chance you could put off the rant until I've dealt with that? It's bad enough having to sit and listen to how much we've fucked up on immigration this month without having to listen to you first." She sighed trying to sound more confident than she was feeling as he laughed waving a file in front of her then pulling it out of her reach when she made a grab for it.

"You do fuckin realise that you're a government minister and that any fuckin thing that happens in your house or any other fuckin place is likely to be being monitored by fuck knows how many of the world's fuckin media right?" He continued starting to pace up and down in front of her desk angrily. "And if that something was in the form of a phone call or a fuckin video call it would be likely to be the stuff of some fuckin hack's wet dream?"

"What?" Nicola asked immediately feeling like she knew where this was going and feeling a wave of nausea wash over her as she was transported back three days to when she had spent the night in a crappy Manchester hotel and she and Ollie had found a way to make the whole thing less boring.

_**Three days earlier_

"_Why didn't you make it home? I thought you were going to tell James you weren't coming back until tomorrow night and come here instead!" Ollie said sulkily as Nicola stared at the screen on her iPad the childish pout he gave making her laugh._

"_I was but as fucking usual nothing ever goes to plan around here, I didn't get away from the meet and greet this afternoon until nearly seven then Glen refused to drive back that late so we're stuck in the fucking holiday inn from hell. You know I'd rather be with you but what can I do when he's being a fucking twat about it."_

"_He was probably hoping if he got you alone in a shite hotel you'd fall at his feet." _

"_No, no, I mean seriously Ollie that's an image I can live without besides he's not interested in me I still think you'd be more his type." She laughed lying back on the lumpy hotel pillow and trying to push aside the desire to just say fuck it and call the driver, get him out of bed and make him take her home. It was so rare that they had an excuse to actually be able to spend the whole night together and she'd been looking forward to it, now she was stuck in the back end of nowhere without him._

"_I got in that pink fizz you like and had planned to make something really tasty for dinner then spend the night enjoying you for dessert." Ollie sighed his words sending a bolt of arousal through her that elicited a completely involuntary groan he seemed to be very pleased to have caused. _

"_Yeah well lying here in an uncomfortable bed alone was not exactly what I had planned for the evening either." She replied resting the iPad on her lap and smiling at him as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse taking twice as long as was needed on each button. "But we could always improvise."_

"_Could we indeed?" Ollie smiled immediately catching up with her train of thought as he watched her blouse be discarded beside the bed and her bra join it giving him a perfect view of her breasts._

"_Only if you want to of course." Nicola whispered running her hands over her breasts, gently squeezing her nipples between her fingers watching as his eyes widened and he pushed the chair a little further back from his desk his hand slipping inside the loose waist of his joggers taking his length in his hand and stroking it in a way she really, really wanted to be doing at that moment._

"_Other than actually having you here doing this for me I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now. God you are so fucking gorgeous I wish I could…."***_

"Nicola! Earth to fuckin idiot, are you listening to me?" Malcolm shouted pulling her from her recollection just in time to remind her that reliving what she was now sure she was about to get come back and bite her in the ass really wasn't going to help.

"Sorry Malcolm I don't know what you're talking about I haven't done anything that…"

"I knew you weren't fuckin listening I fuckin know you haven't but your fuckin twat of at husband has and the daily fuckin mail claims to have fuckin video footage of him at it with some fuckin slapper and who happened to have a fuckin webcam in her bedroom and was recording the whole fuckin thing ready to spread it all over the fuckin world via You fuckin Tube." Malcolm continued as she took a minute to let what he was saying sink in. This wasn't about her and Ollie, their secret was still safe this was about James and another of his fucking tarts how the hell could he do this to her again she'd told him she didn't care who he chose to fuck but the second she had to listen to Malcolm Tucker tell her about the details again she'd have his balls for earrings. Clearly that message hadn't got through.

"I'll fucking kill him." She snapped as Malcolm finally gave up the file in his hand and she glanced through the still images of the video in question.

"I've managed to reign in the mail and we've sent someone to politely remind the little slapper involved that filming someone without their consent is a fucking crime and unless she wants to end up behind bars she'd be as well to give up any fuckin copies and delete it from her fucking hard drive but I swear Nicola this is the last fuckin time I clear up after that fuck wit. He's your problem sort him out am I making myself fucking clear here?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll deal with it." She replied putting he file into her briefcase and trying to look grateful for his help as Malcolm stormed out of the office again and she sank into the chair behind her desk as Ollie came rushing through the door.

"Did I just hear him rant about web cams? Did someone…"

"No, thankfully no we're in the clear but only fucking just." Nicola whispered her heart pounding as he looked as relieved as she felt and she swore from then on giving in to their need for each other when the only means of satisfying it was using mobile technology would definitely be off the agenda.


End file.
